Earthbound Heroes
by Victoria Forrest
Summary: What would happen if the Dark Signers were the heroes?
1. Crazy Idea

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Earthbound Heroes**

Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Blue Giant)  
Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Green Lizard)  
Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua (Indigo Killer Whale)  
Earthbound Immortal Uru (Red Spider)  
Earthbound Immortal Cusillu (Yellow Monkey)  
Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca (Violet Condor)  
Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu (Orange Hummingbird)

**Story**

Team New World had been defeated, and everyone went back to their lives. Everything was better than back to normal because of the lessons that were learned during the battles for Earth. However, there was darkness lurking in the shadows, and a new team needed to rise up.

The King of the Netherworld was sitting on his throne, thinking about his defeat by the Signers. What went wrong? What did they have that he did not? How was a bunch of mere humans able to defeat a being like him? Was it because they wanted to save their world instead of conquer it? Was it their desire to protect instead of destroy? Maybe he should not have used false revenge to recruit his Dark Signers. Maybe he needed to give them a greater purpose.

He suddenly felt a shift in energy and knew right away that the Earth was in danger again. He felt that same shift when Team New World appeared. A grin formed on his face when a perfectly wicked thought went through his mind. He would make a new team of Dark Signers to fight this threat and call them, Earthbound Heroes. Once they succeed, the people will love them, and he could move in as the King of the World.


	2. Aslla Piscu

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Story**

A petite girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair was walking down the sidewalk, thinking about what the future could bring. She has just graduated from high school with honors and was expected to go to college. However, with the rising costs of education, she wondered was she on the right path. She knew someone, who had graduated college three years ago and still was unemployed. No one was hiring her friend because she was overqualified, and the jobs she was qualified for had the requirement of experience she did not have even if she would have done an internship. She was in the donut hole with no apparent way out.

"Viola." A female voice said, snapping the girl out of thought. She looked around but did not see anyone, so she kept on walking.

"Viola Storm." The voice said with a little more force. This time Viola stopped walking and looked around again. She still did not see anyone.

When she was about to start walking again, shadows started to surround her until she was completely in another world.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Viola asked, starting to panic.

"Don't be afraid, my dear. I am the answer to your doubts. I am going to make your future certain. All your worries will be gone." The voice replied as Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu appeared in front of the girl. "My name is Aslla Piscu, and I want to be your friend."

Viola was a bit shocked to see a giant hummingbird talking to her, but she was not afraid. It was like they have known each other forever, even though they have just met. She did not even ask how did the bird knew her name because she knew that the bird had been watching her.

"You are the presence that I have been feeling around me." Viola finally said.

"Yes, you have been chosen to become an Earthbound Hero. You just need to help us defeat a new threat to the world, and I will help you with all of your problems. The choice is yours." Aslla Piscu said, not pressuring her.

"What new threat?" Viola asked, wanting to know all the details before she accepts.

"The Risen. They are a group of duelists, whose actions are fueled by revenge and the desire to conquer the world, so they could make everyone suffer." Aslla Piscu replied.

Viola did not like the sound of that, but she did not know did she really wanted to get involved, even though she had fantasies of being a hero. However, she felt a strong connection to Aslla Piscu. She felt that they were meant to be together.

"All right. You got yourself a deal. I will accept the responsibility of being an Earthbound Hero." Viola said, hoping that she will be on the right path.


End file.
